Vampire Love
by Librangen
Summary: Sookie gets married, but for the reason she never would have guessed. Revised
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is a new revised version of Vampire Love. Please ignore the spelling and grammatical errors as this was only edited for plot mistakes. I apologize for taking so long with the update or this story but after getting what I've already done posted I will continue to write this fic.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows, I love them :)**

**Please enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

I looked over at him. He was dressed in black and white the traditional wear. I glanced down at myself, the traditional white dress. The priest in front of me looked down at his book and up again to meet the eyes of everyone behind me. How could I forget they were there. Most of my friends who had gotten married had talked about how the audience to their occasion just vanished when they were up there with their husband. Of course they were all in love with their husbands, I on the other hand was not.

Forced into yet another situation involving vampire shit. I scratched at my arm to distract myself from the problem I was in. I was supposed to look in love with him, with Eric. I turned around and looked at Damian, the man we were putting this whole thing on for. He raised an eyebrow at me, I don't think he was buying it, and we needed him to buy it. I took Eric's hand in mine. He gave me a sideways glance and squeezed my hand, I smiled at him. The words I had been dreading so much were finally said "You may now kiss the bride" I turned to meet Eric as he turned in to meet me.

I stared at him trying not to over think anything. He was very handsome. He leaned in and it felt as if it all turned to slow motion. I had kissed him before why was now so hard. I looked at his blue eyes and perfectly done blonde hair. Maybe it was because this time it felt as if I was sealing our marriage, this was an important kiss, that I could only do to someone I loved, but this kiss was going to save my life, it's not a real marriage unless you love that person with all your heart, right? I leaned in, slowly.

Our lips met and his tongue entered my mouth. I felt his hand move up and down my back. I wrapped my arms around Eric's neck and I felt his hand stroke my butt. His hands caressed my face and held my feet off the ground. This had to win him over, how could Damian not believe us after this?

I pulled away, but was pulled back in by his hands and we kissed again. I didn't even get to enjoy the kiss - Eric is a very good kisser - because I was worrying so much. When I finally pulled away the crowd cheered and we left for the reception.

It was just one room over from the church. The irony of a vampire getting married in a church did not go unseen by Eric, he found it quite funny when I said we had to get married in a church. Maybe a small part of me hoped he would burn, no that's a lie because if he did burn I would have to go along with Damian. I feel like gagging, not for the first time this long night.

Neither Eric or I talked as we made our way over there. It was the middle of winter so there was a nasty chill in the air. As soon as we were in the warmth I blurted out what had been on my mind all night. "Do you think he bought it?" I stared at Eric waiting for his reply.

"I think he did, and if he didn't to start with, he did after that...kiss" Eric said scanning me up and down. I blush before covering it up by grabbing a red wine off one of the tables - I wasn't a big drinker, but this seemed like a good enough excuse - and having a large and savored sip. Eric watched carefully, like always. As if studying how I reacted and what things I did. It was not reassuring.

As the guests piled in so did Damian, and Bill. He watched with a grim expression. Bill didn't know that this whole thing was a charade. I wasn't allowed to tell him because apparently he would tell Damian, if he told he would be promoted to sheriff of area 5, Eric's job. Also I would be taken to New York city and used for vampire feeding and other uses. Bill wouldn't know what would actually happen to me, so it was crucial not to tell him this was fake.

"Sookie Northman or Eric Stackhouse?" Damian said looking from my face to Eric's.

I smiled and answered with, "Eric and Sookie Stackhouse" the same time Eric answered with the complete opposite.

I looked at him with such a menacing look it would have probably given young children nightmares for months. Eric smiled at me and said, "we haven't really talked about it". I raised an eyebrow.

If I was doing this I might as well let something go my way. I just smiled, we could argue later. "I'm taking you to your honeymoon suite, if that's ok?" Damian said taking my hand and kissing it. He winked at me and I tried to look disgusted, which to be honest wasn't that hard. He was a very handsome man, but I had to look in love and faithful to Eric and also Damian is a total ass.

I pulled away and grabbed Eric's tux. I was hoping for just a hug but Eric kissed me passionately, oh he was just loving this. Damian coughed to clear the air. Eric detached himself from me to get us out of this mess.

"Actually we're thinking about having our honeymoon in the islands" he said taking my hand. Damian let out an angry sigh.

"We got you the most beautiful suite in New York, over a million dollars", so that's how much I cost, over a million dollars, "the king's request is that you stay near us, so we know where you are" Damian looked down at his feet.

"Sorry, but we're quite passionate about going to the islands, we've both always wanted to go there" I said still hoping to go anywhere where they wouldn't know where we were.

"Don't be sorry, you know the kings requests take preference over yours. You have to stay at that hotel" Damian smiled. I tried not to glare.

"Can we make an arrangement because as you know...we'll want some privacy" Eric said grabbing my butt. He is going to be so sorry for acting like this when we're done here.

"No arrangements" Damian closed the subject firmly. I blinked. I didn't know what they were talking about. Damian left after a 'hope you two stay together forever' thing that people say at weddings.

I turned to Eric with a sullen face. "What was that all about?" I asked curiously. Eric gulped loudly, clearly something big was going on if I got that reaction. Actually since I got that reaction clearly something big that I wasn't going to like was going on.

"He wants us there so he has proof that we're actually 'happily' married" Eric said. I still didn't understand, I moved my hands signaling Eric to explain further. "He'll have cameras, microphones, the whole deal" Eric said grabbing a True Blood and gulping it down. Why was Eric so uncomfortable? I raised an eyebrow, still not completely understanding. Eric sighed.

"When a vampire marries a human we have to do a... ritual of some kind" Eric looked down at his bottle of blood and tapped the glass trying to find a distraction. "Eric, I don't understand" I said ordering a gin and tonic from the bar. "We'll have to have sex to carry out the ritual, which I have no objection to" Eric paused. There must be more because Eric was instantly down again. Wow I just sounded completely alright with having sex with Eric, which is so not true. I'm just expecting something worse as Eric is never uncomfortable when it comes to sex.

"And the ritual is to... share blood..." I exhaled, that couldn't be the worst of it, we'd done that before. If I remember correctly, Eric enjoyed that. "And... you have to kill someone" Eric said. I then realized Eric wasn't down for something he had to do, but for what I had to do.

He was being awkward and sort of upset because he knew I'd feel pain for doing something like that. I let out an agitated sigh. How could I do such a thing? I would live, but with the guilt of the murder I had committed. I was sure I wouldn't be caught, the vampires wouldn't let that happen. I still couldn't bring myself to even think of taking another's life even though I had done it before, but that was out of self defense.

"I'm sorry Sookie, I didn't think they would be watching us" Eric said resting his hand on my shoulder that had turned away from him in fear of him seeing my streaming tears. Had he planned something?

I turned to him with a confused expression. "I was hoping to get away from them, set something up and just say you killed someone and that we had sex. Also just bond us together again" Eric gulped scanning me, again. I didn't fully understand.

Eric let out a breath and said, "They got us that hotel to watch us. Whatever we do they'll be watching us do it. If we don't have sex they'll make us or take you away, you know what will happen if they take you away." I did know what would happen if they took me away. I would be forced to be the King of New York City's telepath and bonded partner. I was not going down without a fight which is how we ended up in this marriage situation, it was the only way to keep me safe.

"Same goes if you don't kill someone, and if we don't bond together" I blinked astonished again by the vampire world.

"Can't you do something?" I asked feeling tears begin to trickle down my face. Why the fuck did you have to kill someone to marry a vampire anyway! Eric shock his head with such a grim expression I thought he was actually sincere. I was so upset that without realizing I leaned into Eric's embrace and we hugged. I was so sad and angry I couldn't control my telepathy and everything started flowing in.

'Aaaawwww... I wish I was him... I wish I was her... I think I just got an orgasm...'? I tried to find the person who thought they'd gotten an orgasm. Who would get that from a hug?

Eric placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head to face him. He was smiling, trying to cheer me up. Suddenly my telepathy let me in his head for a second. 'There must be something? I can't let her go through with this, it'll ruin her! I can't see her sad, not again'. I blinked several times. Did he actually care?

Eric didn't know I could sometimes hear vampire's thoughts, so he had no idea I had just heard him. I tried to hide my surprise, luckily he didn't catch it, or if he did he didn't say anything. I smiled at him and he seemed to cheer up at my happiness.

Eric walked me to the door, I needed some air. We were intervened just a meter away from the door. It was Bill. "Sookie" he nodded slightly, "Eric" he did the same to him but in a less mannered way. Bill and I had broken up over a year ago, but we were still really good friends and I was sure he was suspicious of this, since he knows I don't really like Eric, in that way anyway.

"Bill" Eric said politely. I smiled at Bill, he didn't smile back, he always smiles back.

"Congratulations, on the whole marriage thing" Bill said with no enthusiasm at all. "It's strange because I don't recall you ever dating or anything" Bill said holding a True Blood in his hand. I gave Eric a sideways glance hoping he would save us from this one, but he looked as if he had nothing.

I spoke, before anyone got really suspicious. "We didn't want to upset you so we kept it a secret" I lied impressively. After a few seconds of thinking it over why would Eric care about Bill's feelings anyway, Bill never cared for Eric's.

Eric took my hand and lead me outside for the more needed air. Bill followed us. I let out a sigh of anguish fear, fear about what could possibly happen. There was a lingering silence and I was surprised to see no arguing between them. I stood and saw that the both of them were murmuring under their breath, impossible for a human to hear. I got it, they were talking so I couldn't hear them, I was out of the way.

I realized I wasn't needed so decided to go back in the warmth and mingle. Nobody followed so I had a chance to see my family (Jason) and friends. Amelia was the first I saw in the most obvious place, the bar. She wasn't even on the staff but she was certainly acting like it. She loved to help people, especially for money. Of course Eric would be paying her.

I caught her eye and she waved me over with not the happiest expression. I walked over sluggishly expecting bad news. I was wrong, instead I got a lecture. "Sook, what the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted at me pulling on my arms as punishment.

I blinked astonished. "What? No hello?" I tried to add a little humor.

"Last thing I hear Eric has thrown you in the dungeon, again!" I hold up my hand. Both times were for my protection, he could have done nothing and left me to die, and I told her just that. She carried on, "and then no proposal and all of a sudden there is a letter in the post about being invited to a last minute wedding? Sookie where's the sense in that?" Amelia finally finished.

I held my tongue between my teeth and swallowed back all the things I wanted to say. "Amelia I don't know why or how it happened but... I love him, I love him so much!" I said through clenched teeth, she didn't look to happy.

"Whatever!" she said and stormed out the door. I should have expected that, she's never liked Eric. More tears came down my cheeks as she slammed the door shut.

Most of the 'humans' had left already, all except Jason, which left my side of the family and Eric's, all the vampires. Jason came over and wrapped me in his embrace. I wept in his shoulder loudly.

Suddenly a crashing noise came from outside the building. All the vampires were gone in a second, Jason and I followed behind them. Outside Bill and Eric were fighting. I ran to the front of the circle of vamps that had surrounded them. I wasn't sure whether to jump in there and pull Eric off Bill or stand back and let them get it all out.

I watched for a little while as Eric just held Bill down and talked to him silently again. It didn't look like Eric was doing anything, it was just Bill who had lost control. Bill finally got up and ran straight to me. I still had tears on my face. "Sookie. Why? How could you?" Bill asked as Eric got off the concrete and dusted himself off. I stuttered, he looked so heartbroken.

Bill didn't take the silence very well and grabbed some sharp wood off the ground that had fallen from a shed that had had something thrown at it. Possibly Bill. He raised the stake to Eric and was about to plunge. I screamed. "Bill STOP!" I begged. He did as I said. I began to cry again.

I needed Eric alive for me to stay alive, and then there was also the fact that he was my friend, maybe not a best friend but I couldn't imagine him dead, where would I be with him dead? I guess I have more feelings for him than I thought.

As the vampires began to leave and the night began to come to a close it was just Bill, Eric and I left. Eric hadn't stopped looking at me in such a surprised way since I'd begged for Bill to leave him alone. Bill still looked shocked that I had stopped him.

"You love him?" Bill spoke, finally. I blinked over and over thinking of something I could say, I didn't actually love him, in real life, did I? I still had to fake it till I made it. I nodded and hurried over to a still shocked Eric.

I went into his arms immediately, and he held me. I liked it more than I should have. Bill watched in what looked like agony. Suddenly Pam strode out from the bushes around the clearing. Bill and Eric seemed to clean themselves up, I didn't see why they looked bad in the first place. I hate it when vampires do that because you are instantly worried about how you look individually. I brush some hair from my eyes even though it wasn't in my eyes to begin with.

Pam and I weren't on good terms at the moment so I was cautious and seemed to cuddle into Eric more, I think he noticed because I felt his eyes on me, and he tightened his hug around my waist.

First thing you should know is that apparently I'm stealing Eric from Pam and she doesn't like me for it. I would understand why, but to be honest I don't see what I've done. I mean yes Eric has feelings for me and Pam says he's obsessing over me but I don't see how I'm taking him away from her. He still spends more time with her than anyone else, and he seems to love her more than anything in the whole entire world.

"You bitch" was the wonderful greeting from Pam. I smiled and waved since I knew her insult was directed at me. "I told you to stay away from him so you get married? You're just a fucking waitress who wears shitty dresses and sleeps around and at the same time you lead on everyone in a 5 kilometer radius of you! You're a slut and Eric deserves better!" Pam screamed at me. I felt Eric tense behind me and I knew he was going to say something.

"Pam leave this alone!" Eric shouted. Bill's face changed as soon as the words slipped from both their mouths.

"It's not real!" Bill said gladly raising his eyebrows in glee. I shiver like there had been a big gust of wind, but there hadn't been and if there had Eric had shielded me from it.

I shook my head, "Bill you have to face the fact that me and Eric are in love" I said. Eric focused his concentration from Pam to Bill so fast I think a cheetah would have to gaze at it.

"But why?" Pam interrupted switching the attention back to herself. I felt the King of New York creeping up on me faster than you could say BUSTED! I let out some more tears, I couldn't go there I couldn't go through with that. As each tear dripped from my face several more began to form. I sensed Eric seeing my pain.

"Pam!" Eric barked loudly to get her attention. "You will leave us and never talk to Sookie again unless I demand it of you! Do you understand?" Eric asked, Pam nodded in agreement. "Also if you insult her like that again I swear, to god or whoever is listening, that I will hurt you so bad you'll be wishing for death! Do you understand?" again Pam nodded but this time with extra fear and some blood tears. "Now get out of my sight!" Eric added as a last get the hell off her back thing. Pam was gone in less than half a second.

"Bill, you know Sookie would never agree to such a weeding for no reason, so it must be real! What else would it be and if you don't believe me we'll prove it with the most in love kiss this world has ever seen!" Eric said, I was hoping Bill didn't need any proof, although I wouldn't mind kissing Eric once more, he was a very good kisser. Bill nodded in silence and was then on his way, now all who were left was Eric and I, and the tips of sunlight on the hills to our right.

I looked at Eric with worry in my eyes. Would he be able to get underground before the sun hit the sky? Eric was by me in seconds and we were flying toward my house. I screamed at first, I'd only ever flown with Eric once before and I hadn't been expecting it. We were half way there before I could say Jack Daniels. I looked around for where we were when I saw the sunlight catching up on us, darn. I knew Eric knew it was right behind us so I didn't see the need to inform him.

We began to slow and head towards the ground, we still had another mile to go. I looked around again to see if we were landing on purpose or not. "Um... Eric, what are we doing?" I asked holding on to him with all my might. I knew he would never drop me and I didn't need to hold on too tight since his arm was wrapped around my waist. I hadn't realized but the whole time we'd been flying Eric had been watching me intently. I blush.

We landed just outside a small shack, tiny about the size of a car, maybe smaller. It had rusty, not very well done red paint scratched all over it and a small metal door. I thought that was rather strange, also the fact that there were no windows to be seen.

Eric, after he put me down gently, was inside in a heartbeat. I looked at the small shack and was clueless. Had he just left me here with no explanation. I felt heat on my bear shoulders, it was sunlight. I picked up the ends of my wedding dress from the dirty ground and hurried in after my husband.

The metal door was huge and heavy; I pushed as hard as I could until there was a tiny gap, which I was just able to squeeze through. Inside there was nothing but darkness, the small amount of light that spread through the tiny gap of the door was about as much help as a hair dryer in a bald man's house. I moved my hands around the space of the small room, I couldn't find anything.

My feet were sliding along the ground when I felt a bump in the road, a small trap door lay beneath me. I dropped to my knees and unlatched the rusty lock, easily opening it to a dark, narrow ladder below. I stepped down the ladder, my heels slipping and sliding on each step. "Bloody shoes!" I cursed under my breath.

When I reached the bottom a long corridor lit up in front of me, each light flickering on after the other to reveal a small door at the end. I made my way down to it hoping for not another obstacle. Inside was a small apartment that was flasher than my house. There was a flat screen TV, all the movies in the world, a large collection of books, a sink and bathroom, and a giant bed, on which Eric sat. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked so much different since the sun had come up, he wasn't ugly nor was he amazingly handsome, though he couldn't possibly be anymore handsome, he was just different looking.

I got dressed into some spare clothes Eric had in his, underground, closet. Now clad in some woman's blue jeans and a black Fangtasia T-shirt of Eric's I felt more comfortable than wearing the huge, white, beautiful dress, though I was rather confused at why Eric had woman's jeans in the first place.

Eric got the bleeds about an hour after the sun had come up. I went to the sink and began to wet a white cloth. "Sookie" Eric said to get my attention, I nodded so he would know he had my undivided attention.

"At the... wedding" he stuttered, "when Bill was, attacking me. You stopped him, like... like, you really didn't want me... dead." Eric said, seeming to trail off. I didn't know what to say, was I even supposed to say anything. I kept wetting and then squeezing the white cloth over and over, busying myself with whatever I could. "Sookie!" he said lightly. I turned and made my way slowly over to him on the bed.

"I don't know, it was just part of the plan? I need you alive that's all, and you're my friend" I said dabbing the cloth to his bleeding nose. He nodded, with a slight smile as I watched the white fade to deep, dark red.

Eric curled around to go to sleep, I was just as tired. "Goodnight Sookie" Eric said sweetly as he closed his eyes. I climbed in quietly to join him and the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was Eric's arm circling my waist.

I awoke to see Eric's face watching me, along with Bill's, Pam's and Damian's. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "You're awake" Eric smiled stroking some hair from my face. I smiled.

"What are y'all doing here?" I asked sitting up a little in the bed. I knew vampires didn't give out their sleeping arrangements to just anyone, and I was more than positive that Pam wouldn't give up Eric's whereabouts without his permission.

"Well we needed to find you to take you to the airport for the trip to New York, but Pam wouldn't say where you were. Bill however still has a slight bond with you, locked onto your position and then we came here" Damian smiled, evilly. I couldn't believe that Bill would do that. Also why was Pam here?

"When ya'll get here?" I asked.

"Approximately 9pm" Bill said quietly, I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what time is it now?" I asked still rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"10pm, or something around that" Eric said. I couldn't help but smile.

"So, you stayed here since 5pm so you wouldn't wake me?" I smiled. Eric nodded, I kissed him lightly on the lips, I mean we were still acting. "Thanks".

Damian rose. "So are we going?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I packed my new suitcase that Eric had bought me for the trip. It was the perfect size for everything I needed and a little more for on the way back. It was small, handy and red. I went through my closet twice picking out some fancy dresses, casual dresses and some casual/relaxing clothes. Also some togs in case I had time to sunbathe and a business suit, you never know what's going to pop up when you're on holidays with a vampire.

I made sure I had called everyone; Sam to collect my mail, Jason so he knew where I was, Tara just so she wouldn't worry. I was all set. I was strapping my left shoe when I heard someone say, "Knock, Knock" behind me. I jumped nearly a foot into the air.

"Eric what have I told you about coming into my house, let alone my bedroom without my permission!" I said sternly, "you'll give me a heart attack" he smiled enthusiastically. Eric was wearing a cotton white shirt, that I could see through slightly, a pair of black boots and black jeans that hugged all the right places. I resisted the urge to lick my lips. His hair was cut short and he looked quite sexy.

"Wow Sookie, you look great!" he grinned scanning me up and down, as usual.

"Thanks" I smiled. I was wearing a short blue dress with pink and yellow flowers covering it, to finish it off I had my grandmother's gold necklace and my buckled leather sandals/heels. My hair was down except for two strips that were clipped up at the back. I didn't have a lot of make-up on since I didn't like having too much of it, it just made me feel sloppy and tired. We heard the sound of cars coming up the drive so we went to the window to watch four of them pull up in my driveway.

Eric and I stood on the porch and watched as Damian, and more surprisingly, Bill stepped out of the second and third car. "Are we all ready to go?" Damian asked stepping up onto my porch steps.

I glared at him. "I don't believe I ever invited you onto my porch?" He looked quite startled I had spoken up. Eric nudged me to watch myself.

"You're right Ms Stackhouse, oh I mean Mrs. Northman, that was terribly rude" Damian smiled stepping back down. So if you didn't notice I had to take Eric's last name.

"Out of respect may I ask what is Mr. Compton doing here?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here of my own accord" Bill said.

"Which is what? To do what?" Eric said.

Bill moved his weight from foot to foot, not in a nervous way but almost as if he were bored. "I have switched sides I work for the King of New York now" Bill said. Eric began to laugh hysterically; I honestly didn't see what was so funny.

"I'm just going to go and get my bags" I said turning to go into my house, when all of a sudden I was alone on my porch. I looked at the other two vampires who seemed to have not moved. Eric was back in less than three seconds. He was holding his suitcase along with mine. I smiled at him.

Quickly I grabbed my handbag and locked the door; Eric and I rode with Bill and, what looked like, a swat vamp, who I was quite terrified to be next to. I had seen vamps like this before who were real nice, but this guy just looked downright scary. I shuffled closer to Eric and he put his arm around me, most likely sensing my fear of the creepy vampire. We were on our way to the airport before you could say 'Who's driving?'

…..

When we were about 15 minutes away from the airport the vampires began to get into their coffins, and it was only because it was cheaper to fly with them in storage. I was kind of down about flying in the plane alone, but of course I couldn't do anything about it.

Damian had gotten a basically empty plane, the only people on it consisted of a young man, who looked a little drunk or high and based on his brain pattern I was even more certain of that, some twenty year old triplet girls who were going to see their mother in New York, a small family of four, just ordinary people, and a strange, isolated man in the furthest seat in this section of the plane. I didn't like the look of him.

'I wonder if she knows who I am? Does she really like vamps, fucking fangbanger. Can she actually read minds, nah no one can do that. FUCK she's looking at me!' the creepy man thought over and over. How does he know about me? Thankfully I was good at hiding my emotions otherwise I would have been staring at him as if he were an alien that had just fallen out of space. I couldn't stop thinking about it but my mind strayed a little as I watched us take off into the night sky.

Why the hell did the vampires not just stay up here in first class. It's better than staying down in a coffin for three hours. Also they have plenty of money to waste on plane tickets. I find myself glancing at the scary man four times every minute.

I begin to obsess making up things that were probably far from who he was, the guess I was most sure of was that he was an FBI agent who the vampires had called to take me away for testing and shit, that seemed pretty likely - not.

I felt around for the vampires in the plane, I found 5 blank holes at the bottom of the plane. Bill, Damian, Eric and two guards. I had to stop thinking about nothing well more likely everything, I pulled out a business quotation book Tara had given to me, I wasn't sure why?

I needed to be distracted so much I didn't even bother to read the title. I went through quote after quote, I began to get more bored by the second. I reached quote 34 and it said, something about facing your problems and dealing with them as they came. I had a problem right now and the only way I could get him to tell me, in my head anyway, was to flirt it out of him. I mean it's not like I'm scary as hell, or I would have threatened him. I don't think there was any other way for me, Sookie Stackhouse, to find out what I needed to know. I got up out of my seat and went over to the man.

'"Hey" I smiled at him sitting down and stroking his arm playfully. He shuffled in his seat, he was uncomfortable. "I really like a guy who's mysterious" I said leaning in closer, god I felt like a whore. I had a direct line to his thoughts now that I was touching him.

'I wonder if she does actually like me? Why the fuck did I sign up for this job? Guarding fangbangers is shit!' the man thought.

I leaned away. "You're my guard?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. "Oh, well hi. I'm Sookie, and you are?" I asked standing so I could go back to my seat and relax.

"I'm George" he said holding out his hand, I shook it firmly with a smile.

When I got back to my seat I felt much more at ease so I went through the movies I was able to watch. I began watching 'Pitch Perfect', It was one of those singing sort of movies but was absolutely hilarious, it was now one of my favorite movies.

It was pitch black by the time the movie finished. We'd be landing soon. I needed to go to the bathroom and the only one that hadn't been used yet was the one at the other end of the plane. I didn't like using plane bathrooms, especially if someone has used it, I'm not exactly why I don't like it so much.

I had to wait until the seat belt sign went off, so I went into the passenger's minds, to hopefully make time pass faster. They were all thinking the usual things, calling a cab, getting babysitters, etc. Except for the young man who had the weird brain pattern, he seemed to be very interested in me of all people.

Finally the light in the sign went off and I got up and went down the, approximately, 100-200 meters to the other end of the plane. I went to the toilet quick and then began to fix up my hair and make-up when I heard a strange fumbling with the lock of the door. I opened it to reveal the young man, I smiled at him in a friendly way even though I was a little scared.

"What-" I began to say but I was cut off when a cloth was stuffed into my mouth. I reached out to push him away when my hands were bound and then my feet. I fell to the ground clumsily and tried to kick out but my tears were making my vision blurry. He pulled up my dress and began to unbutton his pants. "No! No! No!" I screamed into the gag, I tried to kick around but I don't think the others could hear me, because they were so far away. Suddenly he was dangling in the air, and then I blacked out.

I woke to water dripping on my face, Eric was leaning over me. "Hey" he smiled at me moving some hair from my face. I looked around to see the man lying next to me.

"Did you kill him?" I asked sitting up a little. He shook his head.

"No because the authorities will realize he didn't come off the plane. I'll kill him when we're off this fucking machine" Eric growled, seemingly wound up about the plane. He hated modern technology, not that planes were that modern. I smiled and got up off the floor. I started for the door, but Eric didn't move.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked turning back around to see him.

He looked surprised I had asked him to join me. He got to his feet, I would have missed it if I had blinked. I took his hand and I felt something. It was like when we had our blood bond, maybe we still had a little left, he felt happy, he felt relaxed. It would be awkward coming out to see all the passengers with a different person who had come down with me, but who cares what they think. I did.

As soon as Eric's hand dropped from mine all the thoughts began flooding in. I held my fingers to my temples trying to keep them out. Eric was looking at me with concern. He took my hand and the thoughts washed away. I smiled at him. I hadn't realized how long I had been gone, because when I looked outside we were over a city, New York.

As we were leaving the plane the air hostess stopped Eric to ask him, "Mr. Northman, were you not happy with your arrangements down under?"

Eric smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. "No I did, I just wanted to come and see my lovely wife." She smiled and signaled us through.

After going through all that custom stuff we finally made it out of the airport, Bill and Damian were waiting for us with a black stretch limo. I walked over and was heading for the door when Eric grabbed me around the wrist and pulled me into him for a kiss. Bill coughed and we broke apart.

"I just need to go and take care of some unfinished business" Eric said to everyone and then he was gone. Bill and Damian just stood still the whole hour he was gone, I was pacing and stressing.

"How about we head for the hotel, Eric can catch up with us there" Damian said going around the car to get in. I shook my head stubbornly.

"We aren't going anywhere without Eric!" I said. Bill gave me a look of sheer surprise, I don't think he thought we were serious until now - but of course we still aren't serious. Eric arrived a couple of minutes after that.

"My Lover" Eric said dipping his head and kissing me lightly on the lips. I smiled.

"So can we go now?" Damian said gesturing to the car. Eric nodded and we got in. I couldn't help but notice that he had acquired a new suitcase.

We drove for what felt like years on end, when really it was no more than 30 minutes. I looked out the window the whole time, I had never been anywhere outside of the state of Louisiana until I meet Bill and so everything still fascinated me.

I felt Eric's eyes on me with surprise at my fascination the whole time we drove. We finally arrived to see the tallest building I think my eyes had ever seen, it wasn't the empire state building, which Eric pointed out to me but it still seemed really tall. It was like 300 stories high, ok that may have been an over exaggeration.

We walked in and were greeted with some men, like in the movies, who wore suits and everything. "Ah, Mr. Northman and Mrs. Northman, your suite awaits you" a short plump man said smiling like a mad man. We were lead to the elevator, passing through the enormous lobby, even Eric was staring. I couldn't believe how big this place was, it's roof was like as high as the sky, and the floor shone so much I could see my reflection crystal clear.

When we were on the lift a different man pressed the button for us, I had never been treated so... nicely, or maybe the word was incapably. It was as if I wouldn't handle pressing a bloody button, not that I was really complaining. The elevator ride was the longest one I had ever been on in my whole life, not that I'd been on that many elevator rides anyway.

We were on floor 75, in the honeymoon suite. I got a little wound up about that, but I couldn't show it because Bill and Damian were still with us. I had to walk quite some way to get to our room, which was annoying because I was tired and wanted to fall asleep as soon as possible.

Eric opened the door to a dark room, then suddenly it lit up like a birthday cake. It must turn off all the power when it's unoccupied, maybe it uses up to much? The suite was enormous, much bigger than the whole bottom floor of my house. The color scheme was gold, blue and red, and they blended together better than I'd ever thought possible. It looked exactly how I would imagine a really expensive honeymoon suite to be. Also it wasn't irritatingly pink and girly like in some movies, I would have hated that. I must have been gaping because my mouth became suddenly dry and rough. Eric laughed at me. I had given up on the idea of sleep so I could just explore the hotel room. Drowning out all the outside activity I made my way through the suite.

In the entrance the walls were a deep midnight blue and the floors were a creamy gold carpet. It looked beautiful, and right in centre was a huge window looking out on the best views of New York. I was so excited. Ignoring our company completely I went to explore the rest of the hotel.

The doors had opened up to the living room, which looked like it had fallen out of an old English home and living book. The couches were a deep red with dark wooden lining, the television was of course a flat screen facing away from the window to the left. On the right was the kitchen which was, of course, packed with TrueBlood and some other food, like cokes and peanuts, etc. To the left around the corner from the hall was the master bedroom, which had a bed the size of two doubles, maybe three. The bed was made perfectly and there were two closets in there and another television. Around the corner, back into the hall, is the bathroom, which looked just as stunning, with a huge bath/shower and a very strange looking toilet.

When I came back around to the hall I must have been bouncing with excitement. Damian and his two guards looked as if they were ready to leave so I said my farewells and goodnights, and then they were gone. Eric turned to look at me as an adult would do to a child who was having a fascination with a block. He seemed to be surprised at my excitement and fun. I was grinning like an idiot, and, of course, it wasn't my nervous smile, but my really genuinely happy smile. Eric smiled and began to unload his suitcase, I did the same with mine.

When I was unpacked having my own closet all firmly organized and tidy I turned to see Eric wasn't in the bedroom. Huh? I went back into the living/dining/kitchen area to find him. He was there, along with someone else, oh gross. I covered my eyes from Eric feeding on a young girl, who looked very comfortable in Eric's arms. She seemed as surprised as I did when she saw me. She wanted to yell 'you have company and you're not feeding' but knew her place in the hierarchy of the hotel.

When she left I gave Eric the meanest look I could summon. "What the hell, you could have locked the door or-" I was cut off by Eric's mouth on mine. To say I didn't enjoy it would be a lie, but to say I really enjoyed it would be too. His mouth was still covered with blood, and it wasn't mine or his. Disgusting! I pulled away a little and Eric released me.

"Your mouths all bloody" he smiled, and I noticed his fangs were still out.

"Yeah, I know and it's not even mine!" I yell wiping it off my face and shoving Eric in his chest. He had the decency to look a little shameful but then he covered it all up again with his famous grin. I went into the bathroom, and Eric followed me.

I grabbed the wash cloth and began wetting it. When it was moist and warm I began to clean my face from blood. Eric watched this with great attention. I began to feel self conscious about the silence when he spoke. "I found where the mics and cameras are. They were very thorough with the placing" Eric smiled pointing to the bathtub.

I shrugged. "Can't we just take them down?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, they'll think we're hiding something." I made a noise I'd heard from a child, like a whine.

When my face was clean I asked Eric to shoo so I could have a shower. He didn't. "Eric! I need my privacy just as much as you do!" I said grumpily. He laughed.

"You can come and watch me shower if you'd like?" he said stroking his chest. I let my eyes wander to long, and Eric could tell.

"Please Eric!" I said through clenched teeth, I was begging him. He laughed before stepping out of the room. I locked the door behind him so I was sure of my privacy.

Luckily I had put a nightgown in the bathroom before so when I got out of the shower I could get changed. When I emerged Eric was leaning over something, I wandered over and he turned to see me. Most likely taking in the shortness and bustiness of my dress. His fangs slid out at the sight of me.

"What you looking at?" I asked anxiously. Eric bent back to what he was doing. I peeked over his shoulder at the suitcase he had brought back with him from the airport. It was filled with the usual things you bring when you go on a holiday, like clothes and bathroom things, etc. Eric made a noise I could only describe as disgusted.

"What? Who's is this?" I asked bending to perch next to him.

"That man who... who tried to rape you", Eric paused like he was trying to digest something. "I went and got his suitcase, and I can smell drugs, heavy drugs all through the bag and stained on the clothes" Eric shrugged. I was disgusted, so the brain pattern I had gotten from him was a drug signal.

"He must've been high!" I said, "that's why he did that in such a public place" I nodded.

"I could smell vampire blood on him as well" Eric said shaking his head. I thought about how fast he had bound me and that made sense. Giving up completely on staying awake I got up and headed toward the bedroom.

I had dried out my hair in the bathroom so it was dry and loose as I crawled into the bed. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 5am, wow, that had gone fast. Suddenly the room got really, really dark like the windows had just become pitch black dark. They must be tinting them for morning when the vampires would burn.

Suddenly the lights switched out through the whole suite and I couldn't see anything. I hated not knowing my surroundings. "Eric?" I said, knowing for sure he'd be able to hear me wherever he was.

"Yes" he said crawling into bed with me in black silky boxes. Oh great.

"Well, um, right?" I stuttered through my words. "Goodnight" I skulked shuffling down into a comfy position.

"Night" he said laying his arm across my tummy. I turned over to be free of his grip and wished I hadn't when he turned and came closer than I liked. He placed his arm just above my hip and spooned me.

"Eric!" I said stubbornly removing his arm.

"What?" he said in the sexiest voice I'd ever heard.

"Personal Space" I said.

He laughed and settled down beside me. He didn't put his arm on me anymore but he was still rather close. I didn't really mind it, being close to someone who cared about me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Oh God I am so sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

I woke to a dark room, my hand wrapped with Eric's. He had a firm grip on it, I pulled it away with a lot more struggle than it should have needed. When I'd woken with Bill his hand wasn't nearly as strong as Eric's was now. I pushed that thought away, Bill was too much of a painful thought to prowl on. I turned to the clock and the lit up numbers told me it was 3pm. I was surprised, I didn't think I was that tired.

I pulled myself out of bed clumsily and slowly, and made my way to the door that goes into the living room. After finding the light switch, I switched on the lights and hurried over to the kitchen. I found a menu next to the phone and chose my breakfast/lunch to eat. I picked the most yummiest thing I could see on the menu, tomato on toast and melon balls. It may've just looked appealing because I was craving melon balls and tomatoes. Random but true.

I turned on the TV and began searching through the channels. One said Adult TV, I flicked to it, not really knowing what it was, naïve now when I think back to it. As soon as the first picture popped up I closed my eyes. "Oh Gross!" I said trying to change the channel without looking. A knock on the door told me that my meal was ready.

Quickly I threw myself off the couch and hurried over to the door. Completely forgetting that my shields were down. I had gained great control over my ability but it did take a while for my shields to snap back into place. I peeked through the peep-hole-thingy to see who my visitor was. Confirming he was the service man I opened the door. He was trained and didn't even let his eyes wander to the bedroom where Eric was dead to the world, well at least until the sun left the sky.

He was thinking about my breasts and I wished that I'd put a bra on and gotten dressed. When he left I ate, and ate, until it was all gone. There was a kettle, some cups and tea and coffee in the kitchen so I made a coffee for myself while I channel surfed. When I was absolutely stuffed I went back in the bedroom and turned the light on. I pulled on some black short shorts and a gray T-shirt that said 'Bon Temps Football' on it. Now I just had to wait another 20 minutes till 5pm. Talk about a fast day.

I sat on the couch for a while, just thinking over the situation I was really in. Wait a darn second! How did I know that this was actually necessary? Eric very well could be lying about all this stuff I had to do, especially the sex. I mean if he's allowed to feed off other girls surely I didn't have to have sex with him or kill someone. I mean what was that about?

An idea popped into my head, it could very well be a long shot but, wouldn't hurt to try, right? Mics, cameras=fight scene. We could have a fake fight which would explain why we can't have sex. I'm mad and don't want to have sex with him! Perfect if I do say so myself. But I'm sure Eric will find a loop hole in my plan. Just a few more minutes and I can tell him.

I wander around the hotel with a lonesome move to my walk, not really knowing what to do. I notice the suitcase was still set out on the ground and almost reluctantly I went through it and thought on how I was going to dispose of the evidence. I thought about asking Eric what we should do, but he wouldn't be up for at least another 10 minutes and I was in no mood for waiting.

I picked it up and emptied it out on the coffee table. There wasn't anything interesting in it. All the pockets were empty except for one. Inside were two slips of paper. One had a lot of writing all over it; not really caring I pulled out the other slip. This one was a picture that I just knew was of a vampire. He was around the age of me, when he was turned, and had dark long hair that was braided neatly. His eyes were a greenish blue that looked surprisingly beautiful.

When I was looking at this Eric came out behind me and sat down, his legs on either side of mine. I almost got a fright I was so caught up in my own thoughts. He leaned in closer before I could realize what he was doing. I almost nearly relaxed against him, before I even thought, but then I came to my senses and shot up so fast I got a little dizzy. Eric smiled a little, I ignored him.

"My Sookie, what are you doing?" he asked shuffling along the ground to get closer to the open, empty suitcase. I was still holding the slips of paper. Ignoring his possessive statement completely I handed him the papers. He took them and rose to his amazingly breathtaking height. He looked over the papers with a grim expression, and then raised one blonde eyebrow.

"We have ourselves a vampire drainer" Eric sounded genuinely happy that he'd wiped one skid mark from the face of the earth. I hadn't much liked vampire drainers, so that just helped with the dislike I already had for the man.

Vampire drainers had a hazardous job of trapping vampires and draining them of their blood, then they left the helpless vampire to die when the sun rose or staked. They then sell the blood on the black market for tones of money. People buy this stuff for enhanced senses, strength and beauty, oh also you become way hornier, I have no idea why. I knew what this felt like having had vampire blood a numerous amount of times.

"So I guess it was the more reason to kill him" I said smiling, well at least trying to. Eric looked up at me from the papers and met my eyes.

"Touching you like that was enough reason to kill him" Eric said without humor in his voice at all. I didn't really know what to say, so I changed the subject.

"What's the papers mean?" I asked, bobbing my head at the photograph and slip. Eric looked back down at the papers and smiled.

"He was sent here to catch this vampire and drain him to sell his blood" Eric said holding up the photo. I nodded since I had already figured that. "On this slip"-he held up the other piece of paper-"it has all the usual information, where he stays, who he sees, what he does, etc. He must be either very old, or a major enemy" he said looking over the picture again as if he'd find the answer from the stone cold faced figure.

"Or a major threat?" I said. Eric looked up at me with surprise written on his face and a slight smile at the corners of his mouth. I felt smart, see, never underestimate a blonde, bosomy, tanned barmaid. I smiled.

"That's another good point, maybe he's a drug dealer himself, though I doubt it, or... maybe he is just threatening to shut down their business, but then the vampire would just kill them all. The thing is I don't know this vampire. Which I don't like, I mean yes we are in another state but I know a lot of vampires, and this guy looks old!" Eric said, seeming kind of angry that he didn't even slightly recognize him, he had gone back to stop and stare at the photograph.

Eric eventually disposed of all the evidence by dumping the suitcase in a trash can down the road. Eric had thought about dropping it in a river or something, that way there was less chance of someone finding it but that made me feel like we'd be littering. Here I was worrying about littering when we were hiding evidence that we'd killed somebody. That just shows how much I've changed since the night I met Bill.

Eric was back in an hour or so. It was now 7pm, since I had taken some time to wipe down the suitcase of my prints and wash the clothes, just because I was paranoid. Eric raised a finger to his lips. What? I was about to ask why when his hand was over my mouth, he must of sensed my going to say something.

He zoomed around the suite, as quiet as the shy one in the class would swiftly move through the loud, forever dramatic teenagers in the room; and as fast as if a cheater would seem compared to a turtle or snail. I don't know why I used those metaphors but if you watched this process as intently as I did you'd see why. When he was done he held up 3 fingers on his left hand and 4 fingers on his right. Ok! I was lost?

I spread my hands telling him so, though I expected him to already know I was confused. He smiled and led me into the bathroom, ripping something off the wall in the process, he wouldn't show it to me and it was awfully small so I couldn't tell what it was. Finally he shoved it in my face and I could have a good look at it, it was a tiny, flash looking camera. Oh great! I thought to myself.

I had forgotten what Eric had told me about the whole deal of watching us, evidently so had he and I had no doubt that Damian knew that we had killed someone. This was a new record, we were able to kill someone as soon as we were in their waters, usually it took at least a day or two. We were getting faster and more persistent, that was for sure.

"So was that the only one in here?" I asked after what felt like a long moment. Eric nodded solemnly.

"One in each bathroom-well not anymore-One in the lounge/dining/kitchen room, and two in bedroom" Eric said staring down at the little, and now broken device. "A mic in the bedroom, and two in the lounge/dining/kitchen room" he continued.

Maybe we should just call it the living room, because it had all the things to keep you living after all. I said this to Eric and he agreed almost without a seconds thought, almost. I can't believe they would spy on us.

"Can we get rid of them, like this one?" I asked hopefully.

Eric shock his head. "No. The only reason we are able to get rid of this one without having our heads ripped off is because people, especially humans, like their privacy, especially on the toilet so it will be excused, but not the others" Eric said firmly, as if explaining it was so not worth the trouble.

I let out a long hefty sigh; who cared if he heard it, which of course he did. "Hey, don't get too upset, I told you what to expect" Eric said patting me on the shoulder.

I nodded. "I know it's just hard to adapt, even if you know what's coming". Eric nodded. We waited in silence for what felt like a long hour, I'm not even sure why we were waiting. But we were.

Finally, over the whole waiting and the silence I spoke, "So they probably heard about the whole incident with the vampire drainer!". Eric nodded again. "Ok" I smiled and opened the door.

Now that I knew there were cameras I tried to act like a well mannered young woman, but I soon forgot about that. It's hard to act like people are watching you when there is nobody around. Eric still hadn't come out of the bathroom and I eventually heard water running. The sound made me feel surprisingly soothed. I began to think about how me and Eric were going to get through this.

I would most definitely want to be bound first. That way when we did the naughty I would at least feel more at ease. After we'd done that, I would...do the other naughty, the real naughty. I decided upon killing an easy target, I mean I didn't want to get killed in my attempt to kill. Also it would have to be someone with no family, so nobody would be at a great loss. Also hopefully someone who wants to die, or a criminal. I had to stop myself, this was getting out of hand. I was worried about being killed, and about who would worry of someone when they weren't the ones dying.

Quickly I added something to my long list of expectations. It would have to be a quick and painless death. I let out a sigh, I couldn't believe I was even thinking about killing another human being, even if it would save my life as I knew it.

Eric came out of the bathroom an hour later, a towel was wrapped around his waist; I couldn't help it, I stared. I was pretty sure Eric knew I was staring because he smiled to himself.

Eric is amazingly gorgeous, he's tall and muscular, he's full of life, he is just perfect, perfectly handsome and he knew it better than he knew the back of his hand. He went off into the bedroom and I spared a glance at the clock which told me it was just past 7.30pm. I sighed again, I needed to be distracted, by anything. I wasn't even remotely tired and there was nothing to do around the house.

A few minutes later Eric emerged in a suit. I raised an eyebrow. He held up a dress I had packed. It was short and cranberry red. It ended just around the knees and puffed out when it meet my hips, the neck scooped down in a boat neck to show quite a lot of my cleavage. I liked the dress, it made me look thin even though I was running on that thin line of a size 8 to a size 10, not that those sizes were bad, I liked being curvy.

Eric was smiling and showing a little fang in the process. I smiled and took it from his hands to go and change. I just realized how strange it was that the bathroom wasn't connected on to the bedroom, but decided it was probably so the maids could clean even if the vampires had 'company'. Also the windows had become normal and light since the sun had gone down. I changed in the bathroom and applied my makeup there too - didn't want anyone seeing me naked.

When I was pampered and pretty I came out of the bathroom and Eric was standing there. He was smiling, his fangs slid out once he'd taken me all in. I tried not to blush. "What's the occasion?" I asked since I didn't want an awkward silence to come about.

"To our first night as a couple" Eric smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. He never seemed to give up.

I later found out that Eric had arranged for a rental car. It was a very expensive looking car. When we got in, and had been driving for a few minutes Eric reached over to take my hand. I tried not to flinch. "My lover, why must you resist me so much" he said, as if he were talking to himself. I wasn't really sure if he expected an answer or not, so I shrugged.

He laughed, I had always liked his laugh. "We will have our first dinner date tonight, and remember, they are watching us" Eric said this last part much quieter than the rest. I had to assume that meant they might be able to hear us now. I nodded, understanding his message.

When we pulled up I could tell this was a popular and expensive restaurant. Eric opened the door for me and took my hand as we made our way through the parking lot and to the front doors. The man who stood in the doorway smiled at us, a big smile that seemed too large for his small face. "Table for two please" Eric said in great confidence.

I ordered some sort of Italian special salad and spaghetti, it was one of the best meals I've ever had. Eric ordered a true blood, or course. I was beginning to feel a little comfortable, with Eric's light blue gaze resting on me the entire time. As I devoured my meal I had to remind myself several times that this was a nice place and a young lady, like myself, couldn't have rude table manners. Also with Eric staring so... admirably at me it was hard not to feel a little self conscious.

Finally I decided to address the stare, "Why are you staring at me like that." Eric looked taken aback.

He smiled. "Because I am admiring what is mine" he said with a cocky raise of his eyebrow. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I am not yours, I am my own." I said making that loud and clear. Eric smiled.

After we, (well Eric was mostly waiting for me, so I) had finished our dinner Eric paid the bill and we left. I was expecting we would be heading back to the hotel, but Eric wasn't heading in that direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused. Eric smiled at the road ahead of us.

"I thought we could go out dancing?" he said never taking his eyes off the road. I wasn't expecting that, but I could never refuse the opportunity to dance, even if it was with Eric.

I bounced in my seat, a little giddy about the idea of dancing in a club. Eric gave me a sideways glance and smirked. Well, at least we were going to have some fun on this trip.

**A/N- Please review :)**

**Thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews so far, they're all so great, you all make me smile :)**


End file.
